


Lightning Strike

by laireshi



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Civil War II, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Grief, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tony,” Steve said quietly. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Tony looked up to see Steve on the other side of the bars. “That I started a war or that it wasn’t you who put me here?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning Strike

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Comicsohwhyohwhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comicsohwhyohwhy/gifts).



> For my partner in Marvel love.
> 
> Thanks for beta to [runningondreams](http://archiveofourown.org/users/runningondreams) :) 
> 
> Spoilers for Civil War II #2. This fic can be seen as a companion piece to my other fic, [Calm Before the Storm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7214230) (it's not necessary to read it, but both stories deal with CW II with established Steve/Tony).
> 
> Also a fill for my bingo card, the picture with Steve carrying Tony (I took a more emotional approach, though).

_Rhodey was dead_.

Tony curled in on himself in the furthest corner of the cell possible. He didn’t want to even so much as look at the lock, lest he started wondering how to _unlock_ it. That wouldn’t be a good idea. He knew that. And yet . . .

 _Rhodey was dead_.

If only Tony had argued stronger against making use of Ulysses’ powers—if only he’d forced them to run the tests earlier. But he trusted Carol _wouldn’t do that_ , and now—now _Rhodey was dead_.

He was shaking. Tears were streaming down his face again and he couldn’t get them to stop. Rhodey, who was Tony’s best friend. Rhodey, who was always there for him, even when—especially when—Tony didn’t deserve it. Rhodey, who was a better hero than Tony could ever hope to be. 

_Rhodey was dead_ , and Tony wanted a drink. Maybe it was a good thing they'd locked him up; at least he wouldn’t fuck even that up.

Realistically, he knew Ulysses was innocent—but if not for his visions, Rhodey would be alive. Tony’s world would be all right. (It was easier to think that than to think of what _Tony_ himself could’ve done differently, not that Tony could stop himself from doing that anyway.)

He hugged himself tightly and he was so cold, he thought he’d never be warm again; how could he be? Everything was wrong. There was no fixing this. It was his damn job to foresee catastrophes like this, and he hadn’t, and his best friend paid the price, and Tony couldn’t imagine another _hour_ without Rhodey, much less the rest of his life. How could this have happened?

“Tony,” Steve said quietly. “I’m so sorry.”

Tony looked up to see Steve on the other side of the bars. Tony didn’t deserve him either. “That I started a war or that it wasn’t you who put me here?”

Steve shook his head sadly. “Don’t do that,” he asked. He seemed to hesitate, then he sat down in front of Tony’s cell. “Don’t push me away. I can promise you you won’t succeed, so just—don’t try.”

Tony closed his eyes tightly, futilely trying to stop crying. He wanted to hit something, anything. “He’s dead,” he said, because he couldn’t bring himself to say Rhodey’s name aloud again. “I told you something would happen—I should’ve known, I should’ve prepared—”

“You couldn’t have known,” Steve cut in. “That was not your fault, Tony.”

But it was _._

“I tortured a twenty years old,” Tony let out.

“I saw him,” Steve said. “You scared him—and damn, Tony, yes, I wish you came to me instead, but I’m not going to blame you.”

“You should,” Tony said. “I—”

“You’re having a nervous breakdown,” Steve said, “and you should talk to someone who’s not me, but I couldn’t stay away.”

Tony started to laugh. “So it’s all fine, right, _Tony Stark went crazy with grief and started a war, but hey, that’s fine_!” His eyes hurt even in the dim light of the cell. “ _Everything’s fine, he’s too out of it to be held responsible_! Newsflash, Steve, it doesn’t work like that!”

“Tony—”

“And the best part is, I’d do it all again!” Tony yelled. “We need to know how his powers work! I have to make sure nothing like that will happen again!” He punched the floor next to him, and his hand hurt, but it wasn’t enough. “Where are they now? Are they going to kill Bruce? What if Carol’s next? What if _you are_? Are you still not going to take a side, are you—” All the energy came out of him, suddenly, leaving him just empty.

 _Rhodey was dead_ , and Tony hoped he’d be the next one in Ulysses’ vision; that they’d come kill him and save him from this hell.

But it wouldn’t end with him.

“He’s dead,” Tony whispered. “I can’t—”

He’d fixed Rhodey’s armour after that first fight, the one they’d called a _victory_. What if he he really broke something? What if . . . He was sobbing again, and he was pathetic, and _Rhodey was dead_ and nothing mattered.

“Come here,” Steve said.

He was on the other side of the bars still, but they were wide enough he could put his hands inside the cell, and he reached out for Tony now. Tony didn't move.

“What can I do to make you leave before I get you killed again?” he whispered. He wiped at his eyes uselessly.

“I think we both know I’m more stubborn than you,” Steve said, obviously forcing himself to sound light. “Whatever happens, Tony—I’m here with you.”

Tony would drive him away. He always did, even when all he was trying to do was to keep them both on one side. He was a mess. Clearly he was going to fail at whatever he attempted.

 _Rhodey was dead_.

Tony wished he had Extremis again just so he could wipe his memories clear, and maybe this time no one would reboot him.

 _Rhodey was dead_.

He rocked back and forth, and his mind supplied him with images of how much worse it was all going to get.

“Tony,” Steve said gently. “Come here.”

Tony was always a selfish mess. He doubted he could stand up, he was still shaking all over, and so he basically crawled towards Steve.

“You should go,” Tony tried to say again, but he was close enough to the bars now Steve could touch him. 

Steve pulled him closer, until the bars were digging into Tony’s back and Steve could almost, almost hug him from behind. Tony was just grateful it allowed him to keep his face hidden. 

“I love you,” Steve was saying quietly. “I’ll never stop. It wasn’t your fault.” He kept talking, and Tony could barely hear him, sobs wrecking his body all the time. He thought he might never stop crying if he stayed in this cell, with nothing else to do. He thought he should get out, try to stop Carol before whatever catastrophe hit them next, before she killed Bruce or the Hulk killed them all in retaliation like a damn self-fulfilling prophecy.

He thought, he thought, he thought, but _Rhodey was dead_ , and it was all for nothing.

Steve kept stroking his back, until finally Tony ran out of tears, and just lay there, unmoving and numb and shattered.


End file.
